


Lizard in Scarf

by russianBLUE_art



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Cardassians, Crayons, Gen, Scarves, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianBLUE_art/pseuds/russianBLUE_art
Summary: Exactly what you need in winter.





	Lizard in Scarf

 


End file.
